Battery lift handles which have the shape depicted in said design have been used commercially with considerable success, but very little time is available to an operator to assemble a battery lift handle in the manufacture of a battery. A typical cycle time is 20 seconds, and even with the improvements in said designs, that time cycle is not generally achievable. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improvement to the shape and configuration of a battery lift handle which will enable assembly to take place in less than that period of time, and yet which will retain a degree of security which is a prerequisite for a battery lift handle.